Zootopian Invasion
by Ennelly Von Swortts
Summary: What happens when a Warlord and a secret agent meet on the street of Downtown Zootopia? A grand fight of course. But what happens after said fight ends in a stalemate?


A/N: Based on the idea of an invasion by Judy Hopps on the city of Zootopia, with Nickolas Wilde as ZAP (Zootopia Assault Police, a misleading name for the top secret organization for secret agents like 007) agent Wilde.

…

He looked down at the edge of the city from his vantage on the tallest building in Downtown Zootopia. Even from there, he could hear the ensuing chaos as the literal carpet of grey pushed through Savana Square leaving nothing but trampled sand in its wake. "She really did it..." He muttered, ignoring the noonday sun on his back.

Leodore stepped up besides him. "The situation is rather dire, as you can see. Your task, should you choose to accept it, although you don't really have a choice this time, is to kill that crazy bunny. Without their leader, they'll be disorganized."

Agent Wilde smiled. "Oh, there is no way I'm staying out of her way. But I'll never get close out in the open like that, so I'll have to wait till they get into Downtown." He turned and started toward the door.

Leodore turned to watch his back. "You better not pull any stunts, Wilde. If you fail, no matter the reason, consider yourself expunged from ZAP. Am I clear?"

The fox paused. "Crystal." He said without turning, before continuing on. Reaching the stairs, he made his way down, making sure he was ready to face his opponent Judy Hopps, Warlord of all the land South-East of Zootopia.

...0...

She smiled as her army began to pour through the streets of Downtown Zootopia. "Not long now. This city will be mine!" The tall buildings closed in on either side as she strode confidentially down the street, her black cloak hiding the thick bullet-proof armor she wore as though it were a dress. Bunnies were storming up the narrow streets, pushing the police force back faster then they could fall back themselves. Many bunnies were already clearing the buildings around her, running back out to run past her in the tide of grey ears to storm another building.

Already, they had several prisoners being taken the other way and loaded into the large cages slowly following behind the army. Out of seemingly nowhere, a red fox was standing in front of her, surrounded by a ring of her army. She instantly noted he was wearing an expensive tuxedo, and that his fur had been thoroughly combed through. It looked like he was on a date.

"Oh? What's this? A poor fox in a tuxedo?" Her smile turned to a playful smirk. "You can't possibly be here to fight me, not with that outfit. What you ganna do, ask me out?" The fox's face turned a light shade of red.

He scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Well, yes, actually." Dead silence fell over the area as the bunny army digested that.

Judy blink. Then blinked again when the fox failed to disappear. 'Is this guy for real?' She thought as she looked him over in more detail. She sighed as she recognized him. "It's you. 003, was it? Doesn't really matter to me, really. How about this? If you impress me in one-on-one combat with me, I'll go on a date with you." She smiled, knowing how hard this was going to be for him. The clear space expanded as the bunnies formed a ring the diameter of the street, giving them room to fight freely.

The fox stripped his Tuxedo jacket off, tossing it to one of the bunnies. Judy did the same with her cloak. They began circling each other in slow, lazy arks along the edge of the ring. By now, word of what was going on had completely halted Judy's charge as every bunny waited to hear what happened next. They began to spiral closer to each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

When they were just feet apart, it happened. It was so fast, most of the onlookers didn't even see it as the fox landed on his feet a couple yards away from his opponent who'd cocked her head to the side. "So you dodged, impressive." They began circling the other way, spiraling in once more. This time, it happened faster as Judy landed behind the fox as he skidded to a stop where she'd been just a moment before.

He turn to her, a smirk on his face. "Seems I'm not the only one." Judy smirked, starting to enjoy this duel. To the onlookers, the two began moving around the ring faster then they could track, exchanging blows back and forth in a blur of motion. The duelers themselves were so wrapped up in their near deadly game that they saw everything in clear slow motion from the sweat seemingly floating in mid air, to hearing their beating hearts.

By this point, the police had managed to make it to the edge of the circle as the bunnies had let them through. The sun, which had been high in the sky when they'd started was beginning to touch the horizon when both of them suddenly stopped. They were both sweaty and smiling. Judy laughed, glancing at the sun. "Consider me impressed. Tell me, what might your name be, fox?" The bunnies holding the tuxedo jacket and cloak quickly handed them to their respective owners as they tried to slow their panting breath.

"Nickolas." He breathed out. Stretching he sighed as he threw his jacket over his shoulder. "So, do you have a preference on where we go?"

Judy laughed. "You're the one who asked, so you get to decide." She turned to one of the bunnies. "Call the invasion off and release everyone from Zootopia. We'll conquer this fine city another time." The bunny nodded, running off to spread the word. Judy turned back to Nickolas.

He thought for a moment. "There's a pizza place just a few blocks West of here." Judy's smile gave the 'go ahead' to him, and the two walked past the bunnies who were running the other way, clearing out of Zootopia. The ZPD were too shocked to do anything as the strange pair walked down the street, chatting about random things.

...0...

Dawn Bellwether slowly sat back as the bunnies poured out of the city. "What is she doing?! She was supposed to take over Zootopia and enslave all the predators! Not walk off with one as her army leaves!" She muttered, glaring at the telescope she'd been watching Judy and that ZAP agent fight through. She sighed. "I guess I'll have to resort to the Nighthowlers anyways..." She frowned, thinking on what to do about Judy Hopps and Nickolas Wilde. By themselves, they were both formidable opponents. Together, she was going to have to really watch her step.


End file.
